This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly relates to lures designed for use with dead bait fish.
The handling convenience to fishermen in using frozen natural bait such as typical cigar minnows of approximately 7 or 8 inches, and similar bait fish, has a major drawback in that the dead bait fish is trolled through the water in a lifeless manner often unattractive to target fish. In the attempt to improve the attraction to target fish, bright metallic lures having a fish head-shaped cover have been placed over dead bait fish using a safety pin to secure the head of the bait fish within a metal cover. With this lure the fish hook is connected to the metallic cover and the hook is merely dragged along the side of the bait fish. The hook is often knocked aside by the striking target fish which takes the bait without hookup. In contrast, the lure according to the subject invention not only produces attractive animation of dead bait fish, but is also conveniently anchored to the bait fish and stabilizes the hook for effective hookup of target fish.